The present invention relates generally to tables and work spaces, and in particular, to a table having an improved support structure, to a method for assembling the table and to an improved storage device.
Tables and desks of the type typically used in offices and the like are typically configured with complicated support structures that require a plurality of various fasteners and the like, and which usually are assembled by skilled installers and/or mechanics. Moreover, such support structures are often made of relatively heavy and expensive materials, which can increase the costs of manufacturing and shipping such structures. Indeed, because of the difficulty in assembling such tables, various accessories, such as screens and the like, are not typically attached to the interface of the support structure and the work surface, but rather are otherwise attached with additional fasteners or mechanisms at other locations, or are separately supported on the floor. As such, additional parts typically are required to fully assemble the work space, which in turn can increase the costs of manufacture and assembly thereof.
In addition, accessories, such as privacy screens, are generally planar in construction, and are typically disposed along, or attached to, one or more linear edges of a table. As such, typical privacy screens are two-dimensional, and are not capable of providing three-dimensional coverage, for example over a comer of a desk.
In addition to these various shortcomings associated with various conventional tables and desks, office system storage devices are typically made of relatively heavy sheet metal or wood, which can be expensive to manufacture and/or assemble. Moreover, such storage devices, with their relatively heavy weight, are not typically portable or mobile. As such, typically storage devices do not lend themselves to easy reconfiguration of a work space. In addition, such devices are generally only laterally accessible by way of doors or sliding drawers, which occupy an enlarged footprint when opened. Alternatively, certain storage devices have openings or are open on all sides thereof so as to expose the contents of the storage device, which may not be aesthetically pleasing.
Briefly stated, in one aspect of the invention, one embodiment of a table comprises a support structure comprising a first wire support and a second wire support. Each of the first and second wire supports comprises opposite ends that are joined to define a first and second foot. A portion of each of the first and second wire supports form a first and second support platform respectively. The first wire support comprises a first segment extending upwardly from the first foot to the first support platform and a second segment extending from the first support platform to the second foot. The second wire support comprises a first segment extending upwardly from the second foot to the second support platform and a second segment extending from the second support platform to the first foot. A work surface is supported on the first and second support platforms.
In a preferred embodiment, the support structure further comprises a third wire support comprising opposite ends joined to the first and second feet. A portion of the third wire support forms a third support platform. The third wire support comprises a first segment extending from the first foot to the third support platform and a second segment extending from the second foot to the third support platform.
Also in a preferred embodiment, the support structure further comprises a first and second cap member disposed on an upper surface of said work surface. The first cap member is connected to the first support platform and the second cap member is connected to the second support platform such that the work surface is clamped between the first and second cap members and the first and second support platforms respectively.
In another aspect of the invention, an accessory includes a mounting portion that is disposed between a surface of the work surface and one of the support platform and the cap member. The cap member is connected to the support platform with the mounting portion clamped between one of the support platform and the cap member and the work surface.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a privacy screen comprises a pole having a curved portion and a sheet material web. The sheet material web has a first edge portion connected to the pole and a second edge portion. The second edge portion is positioned such that the sheet material web has a non-planar contour. In a preferred embodiment, the sheet material web is made of a bi-directional stretchable material.
In a preferred embodiment, the screen comprises a mounting portion that is disposed between one of the support platform and the cap member and the work surface. Preferably, the pole extends out of a plane defined by the work surface.
In other aspects of the invention, methods for assembling a table and for providing privacy to a workspace are provided.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a storage device comprises a frame comprising a front and back frame member and a plurality of horizontal side frame members vertically spaced along opposite sides of the frame. The side frame members connect the front and back frame members. The front frame member is generally open. A sheet material web is disposed over at least the opposite sides of the frame to define a pair of side walls. The sheet material web is preferably connected to the frame adjacent the front frame member. In a preferred embodiment, the frame members are made of wire. Also in a preferred embodiment, the sheet material web is made of a flexible material, including for example, a fabric or plastic.
The present inventions provide significant advantages over other tables, desks and accessories, including for example, various screens and storage devices. For example, the support structure can be easily connected to the work surface with a minimal number of fasteners. In addition, the support structure, which is preferably made of wire, can be made inexpensively, and is relatively light weight. At the same time, the wire support structure provides a distinctive visual appearance to the table that is aesthetically pleasing.
In addition, the support structure can be easily, temporarily disconnected from the work surface, so as to allow an accessory to be mounted therebetween. In this way, the user avoids the need for additional fasteners and the like for attaching the accessory the table. At the same time, the accessory is rigidly connected to the robust support structure, rather than only to the work surface.
The privacy screen also provides distinct advantages over conventional screens. For example, the screen can be arranged to assume a three-dimensional contour. In this way, the screen can be disposed, for example, over the comer of a table to shield the user from both the back and side of the desk, as well as from above the desk. At the same time, the preferred bi-directional stretchable material allows the manufacturer to use a relatively simple two-dimensional pattern for the sheet material web that can be stretched into the three-dimensional configuration. The screen also is relatively lightweight and easy to assemble.
The storage device also provides significant advantages. In particular, the construction and materials of the frame and sheet material web make the storage device relatively lightweight, thereby allowing the user to easily move the storage device from one location to the next. Indeed, in a preferred embodiment, the storage device is provided with wheels to facilitate the mobility thereof. In addition, the sheet material web can be easily connected to the frame without the need for expensive fasteners and the like. Moreover, the storage device, which is preferably open both from the front and the top, can be easily accessed from the top and front without increasing the overall foot print of the device. At the same time the storage device, with its frame and web, has a distinctive appearance with aesthetically pleasing features.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.